Reactions
by LaViaggiatrice
Summary: A set of not quite unrelated shorts in the aftermath of the MJ episode. So, minor spoilers for that.
1. Chapter 1

The Phone Call

Being an out gay teen in the middle of nowhere Ohio gave a person thick skin. Kurt had been bullied, mocked and made fun of for what seems like his entire life. And he has allowed himself to sit back and take it, always choosing the higher road. But seeing his beloved writhing in agony on the ground in pain because of what that damned meerkat had done, and knowing that Blaine was injured because he took the slushy to protect him, was the last straw. In the instant that he realized what had happened, Kurt had simultaneously tried to lunge for Sebastian and go for Blaine at the same time. This resulted in him stumbling forward a step before regaining himself and lunging again for Sebastian. It was then when Puck of all people grabbed him, turned him toward Blaine and told him to keep his head together. Kurt would note to thank Puck later as he crouched next to a writhing Blaine and tried to figure out what was wrong. He barely knew the passing of time and it wasn't until the blaring of the sirens did he realize that someone must have called the ambulance.

After getting Blaine safely into the vehicle and arguing with the EMT as to why he should be riding with him, Kurt found himself in his Navigator with Finn and Rachel following behind it. He was still angry and nervous and heartbroken. He was barely keeping it together and therefore it was understandable why he nearly jumped out of his seat when Rachel tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Kurt, I know you are upset, but someone needs to call Blaine's parents and tell them what happened, and well, they aren't answering the house phone." She said in a soft tone.

"Thats because they are in L.A. on business," Kurt said to the windshield as he mindlessly pulled out his phone and made the last call he ever wanted to make in his life.

The phone rang for what seemed like an eon, and Kurt was sure that it would go to voicemail, in fact, if he wasn't a mess right now himself, then he would be glad for it. But at the last moment, the phone picked up and he heard the gruff hello of Mr. Anderson.

"Mr. Anderson..Hi, its Kurt, Blaine's in trouble." Kurt managed to breathe this line out fast enough before Mr. Anderson could tell him that he was too busy at the moment. Kurt heard a gasp then a swear and what sounded like a pen falling to the floor.

"What? What happened? Where are you? Put Blaine on." Mr. Anderson demanded from across the line.

"I can't do that sir, he's...he's in the ambulance right in front of us. We were meeting with the Warblers to discuss regionals when the new captain threw...threw a slushy at me and Blaine took it for me." Kurt gulped and continued, " There must have been something wrong with it, because Blaine stayed on the ground clutching his eye. We're on our way to Lima General right now. I just wanted to let you know. I am so so sorry, (hic)." Kurt lost it as he burst into tears. Feeling ashamed of crying while talking to the formidable elder Anderson.

"Kurt calm down, I have to go rearrange my meeting and tell Ava the try to get a flight home. Stop crying, its not your fault. Blaine's insurance card is in his wallet, call me when you know what was in the slushy and preferably if Blaine is able to talk. I'll talk to you in a bit." And with that Mr. Anderson hung up.

Kurt breathed deeply and took a minute to reflect on the events of the evening. He had once heard the emergencies and crisis bring out a person's true colors. He had never given it much thought, but realized that he hoped it to be true as that was the longest conversation he had ever had with Blaine's father. He had thought it was a miracle when they were first introduced that Mr. Anderson had been nice at all, if not a little uncomfortable and gruff. But he guessed that the news of ones own child being hurt was enough to break a barrier. Kurt shook his head at this new parental development. There would be time to think about it later, right now Blaine needed him. And there was the matter of the Meerkat to tend to.

I have always thought of Mr. Anderson as the caring but distant father that loves his son and just doesn't know how to handle Blaine being gay, not because he is fundamentally opposed, but simply because he is a product of a different era. My head-cannon Mr. A, sees the car rebuilding incident as Mr. A trying to bond with Blaine and grandly striking out, not a ruse to straighten Blaine. I just feel like parents or a parent that is not okay with their child would not give them lease to transfer schools, nor let him and his boyfriend in the house alone. Which lets face it, Dapper Blaine Anderson would totally have permission for Kurt being in the house, maybe not for the exact activities they get up to, but his parents would know. And lastly, Finn and Rachel don't just let themselves into the house, they are let in. Which leads me to think that someone is home and knows Kurt is there. Anyway, this is how I feel so I would appreciate not receiving flames for making the Andersons nice. Also, reviews will be rewarded with virtual cookies!

* * *

><p>Totes forgot to Disclaim, but obviously I am not Ryan Murphy or Klaine would get WAY more screen time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In Which Burt and Blaine Talk

Burt Hummel walked into the hospital room with a sense of unease. He shouldn't be there, well really, no one should ever have to be in a hospital, but simply the ambiance reminded him of past visits with Elizabeth when she was sick. Now, as he looked across the room he was glad that the room was empty, he wanted to say his piece in private. Blaine was watching him with a book on his lap, the silent contemplation of a man who had been through to much for the tender age of 17, yet had the physical appearance of a sick child playing pirate. As if Blaine couldn't decide if he was an adult or still just a kid with way too much on his plate. Burt decided that this unto itself was exceedingly unfair, but that that would have to wait for another time.

"You look like Hell." Burt said evenly, watching as a small self-depreciating smirk etched itself on Blaine's face.

"Thank you, Burt. I feel worse." Blaine responded defeatedly. "Is everything alright at school? Is Kurt okay?"

"You son, are too considerate for your own good." Burt was staring Blaine in the eye.

"What?..No..."

"Yes Blaine, listen. I came here to say thank you. You took a tainted slushy that could have costed you your eye, for my son, without even hesitating, no don't wave it off like its nothing. Finn told me the whole thing, and Rachel and Mercedes backed it up. That punk meant to throw it at Kurt and you took it for him with no thought to yourself. And here you are, in a hospital bed about to head to surgery and you are asking about Kurt. I came here to say Thank you. Not just for this, but for what you have done for him. I have never seen Kurt as happy as he has been for the past year. And we have you to thank for that."

"Burt, you don't have to.."Blaine tried to cut in, tears in his eye.

"And I know that Kurt must be the same for you, because I see the looks you give him when he's not looking. Its scary as hell, but I believe that what you and my son have is special, and that you will be a part of this family, hell, you are a part of this family, and I have decided that my first act as congressman, will be to set up a mandatory fully enforced zero-tolerance policy in our district. This has to end. There have been too many occurrences and now two too many attacks against my family personally. So I plan to stop it. I came here to ask if you, along with Kurt would mind fronting the campaign?"

Blaine by this time was full on crying and could only nod as the man who had become a second father to him took a stand once and for all. "Yes, Burt, of course, anything."

And with that settled, Burt left the boy to his reading, knowing Kurt would be there soon to keep him company.


End file.
